cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
New-DGUSA Episode 3
Live From New York, New York Ring Annoncer:Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen To New-DGUSA!!!!!! Coming to the ring Bryan Danielson!!! (Bryan Danielson walks down the ramp and gets a microphone handed to him and then enters ring.) Bryan Danielson: On the 1st Episode of New-DGUSA i was attacked and because of that attack i was unable to compete in the Open The Freedom Gate Championship Tournament, now i want that coward who attacked me to show his face out here, because me and the fans are dying to see that pussy who attacked me. (Crowd Chants Pussy) (Tony Nese walks out with a microphone in his hand.) Tony Nese: I attacked on that night Bryan, because you were gonna have chance to be World Champion and i didn't, i wasn't even offered to take your place when i took you out. I didn't attack for revenge or anything, it was because you were the first particpant i seen, so i took a chance and took you out. (Jack Pac walks out with a microphone in his hand.) Jack Pac: Let get this Straight, Bryan wants revenge and Tony wants a shot at the Open The Freedom Gate Champion. How about this Bryan Danielson Vs. Tony Nese at Freedom Fight and the winner will either Kentai or Homicide on the next episode of New-DGUSA. But tonight, you two will be having a contract signing after tonight's Main Event. That is all. (Commerical Break) Match 1: Jig Saw Vs. Homicide Ring Annoncer: Coming to the Ring at this time Jig Saw!!! Homicide attacks Jig Saw from behind and then pulls a fork out of his tights and starts stabing Jig Saw in the head with it. Match ends in a No Contest since Jig Saw is unable to wrestle. (Commerical Break) MainEvent:Christina Von EErie Vs. Kharma (Winner Faces Gail Kim at Freedom Fight for the Open the Love Gate Championship) Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this time Kharma!!!! (Kharma walks down ramp and then enters ring) Ring Announcer: Coming to the Ring at this time Christina Von EErie!!!!! (Christina Von EErie walks down ramp and then enters ring) Kharma runs at Christina and tries to Lariat her but Christina ducks and then drop kicks Kharma into the turnbuckle and then rolls her up. Ref: 1 - 2 - 3!!!! (Commerical Break) Contract Signing: (The Show returns from Commerical break and Jack Pac , Nese and Bryan are all in the ring) (Jack Pac picks up three mics from the steel steps and puts two on the table one in front of Nese and one infront of Bryan and then keeps one for himself.) Jack Pac: Tony Nese would like to say anything before you sign the contract? Nese: No. Jack Pac: Bryan how about you? Bryan: Yes. Tony Nese Revenge is gonna be TWOOO SWEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!! Jack Pac: Ok, awkard anyways Nese you sign the contract first. (Tony Nese picks up a Pen and then signs the contract.) Jack Pac: Ok. Bryan your next (Bryan Danielson picks up a pen and then signs contract.) Jack Pac: Well, it is now offical Bryan Danielson Vs. Tony Nese at Freedom Fight this Friday Live on the CAW WRESTLING COMMUNITY Wiki. we will see you Friday Folks. (Show Ends) New-DGUSA Copyright 2012 Category:New-DGUSA Category:Events